Variable Constante Probable
by Poney Pisador
Summary: No debió suceder, el destino no lo quería pero sucedió. Soy el Jaqué Mate, tengo 257 años de edad, soy la ultima Time Lady, hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabia si estaba viva o muerta. El Doctor me salvo. Soy la Variable Constante Probable que se coló en este universo, puedes llamarme Zwei, como mas te guste sweetheart. 10thDoctorXOC. Reescribiendo a partir de Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola¡ Pues que puedo decir, es temporada de publicar nuevas historias. Y esta historia llevaba queriendo publicarla desde hace rato. Todo empezó mientras volvía a ver todas las temporadas de Doctor Who por tercera vez. Y pensé "Este Doctor, pregonando que es el último Time Lord cada 0.2 segundos y unos cuantos capítulos después o aparece el master, o aparece River Song, o Jenny, o la señora esa de blanco que según es la madre del Doc." Y me di cuenta, que técnicamente el Doctor si es el último Time LORD cuando lo dice, porque el Amo cuando aparece lo hace para desaparecer más rápido de lo que el doctor dice "Soy el ultimo Time Lord". Pero de hecho hay muchas Time Ladys en la serie, y pues empezó con el "Y si una Time Lady hubiera sobrevivido…" Y así queridos niños nació esta historia. En general informo que los capítulos serán en total unos 32 más o menos si todo sale según lo planeado. Y será ENTERAMENTE OCx10****th****Doctor a pesar de que incluiré hechos de la quinta y sexta temporada, luego verán como XD. También el titulo será explicado sobre la marcha.**

**No los aburro más. Al fic!**

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

Había logrado cerrar la brecha, había salvado dos dimensiones del colapso total, se había desecho de todos aquellos Daleks y Cibermens. ¿Pero a que costo? Rose desapareció a través de la brecha, y en esta ocasión, era para siempre. Intento despedirse, y ni siquiera pudo terminar aquella oración.

Y ahora vagaba por los restos de lo que había sido Torchwood, gente nerviosa corriendo de acá para allá, encargándose de problemas de seguridad, de mantener confidencial lo confidencial, cada uno, sin excepción encargándose de algo en particular. Al menos, los que aún quedaban vivos; mientras siguieran vivos. Ninguno le prestaba atención. No notaban su solitario caminar por los pasillos de la instalación. Solo. Se repitió esa palabra en la mente. Solo, otra vez.

En su meditación, observo la nave del vacío, ahora inservible, arrumbada en una esquina, como basura. Se dijo que no sería sensato dejarla ahí. Conociendo a Torchwood, no vio como una buena idea que justo después de prácticamente después de rasgar las barreras entre dimensiones se hicieran con tecnología para viajar en el vacío interdimencional. Se convenció de que debía evitar aquello.

Resulto ser más pesada de lo que pensó en un inicio, pero fue fácil introducirla en la TARDIS. Ahora tenía aquella infernal nave a su disposición, arruinada, obvio, pero con unos cuantos ajustes quizá podría… desecho la idea, no iba a causar más daño a las dimensiones.

Aunque, la nave en si le resultaba interesante, poseía una tecnología muy parecida a la de los Time Lords, más grande por dentro… Y un pensamiento le invadió ¿Qué si había más Daleks escondidos? Se encimo a prisa sobre la nave y observo el interior con la chispa del miedo creciendo en su interior.

Tenía 903 años de edad, y debía admitirlo, nada lo preparo para lo que vio.

No había Daleks, no había Cibermens, solo un tubo de animación suspendida, un tubo de animación suspendida con una muchacha adentro. Una muchacha con signos vitales.

¿Qué hacían los Daleks con semejante adquisición? Se gritó mentalmente.

No perdió el tiempo, tomo su destornillador sónico y detuvo los sistemas, el tubo se abrió, dejando escapar el líquido que la mantenía en un perfecto sueño sobre el suelo de la TARDIS; y con él la chica que fue a parar sobre él.

La observo, el cabello negro que se extendía como la tinta sobre su rostro de finas facciones, su palidez tan marcada que podía compararse a la de una hoja de papel y tan delgada, enfermizamente delgada, tanto que la piel de sus costillas se le marcaba tanto que casi podía contarlas. La pobre chica no aparentaba más de 17 años.

Tanto se perdió en observarla, que en el momento en que alzo la cabeza con brusquedad y aferro sus hombros con la poca fuerza que poseía casi se dejó caer sobre los controles.

— ¿Dónde están los otros? —Pregunto frenéticamente con una voz débil y temblorosa— Los otros Time Lords, la Guerra del Tiempo, ¿Qué tanto avanzo todo desde que me fui? ¿Dónde se encuentran todos?

Sintió que el tiempo se ralentizaba, por un momento solo fue consiente de aquellos ojos pardos que le observaban con suplica, y del latido frenético de dos corazones que no le pertenecían contra su pecho.

—Muertos, todos muertos—. Fue su única respuesta.

Creyó atisbar el terror mesclado con desesperanza en sus ojos antes de verla caer inconsciente en sus brazos. Mil y un pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, sin embargo, su mente confusa logro llegar a una conclusión. No estaba solo, y no lo estaría nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pos ahí tienen el prólogo, si de casualidad recibo un review antes de las dos semanas que tenía pensado dejar pasar antes de subir el capítulo uno lo subiré entonces. A veces me pregunto que tengo por escribir historias de fandoms poco concurridos. Bueno, dejen un review todos aquellos que leyeron este prólogo, no cuesta nada n.n y si lo hacen el Doctor les permitirá usar su destornillador sónico y les dará un viaje en la TARDIS n.n sé que quieren…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA GENTE INVISIBLE QUE LEE ESTO!...O eso me gusta pensar que hacen.**

**Debí actualizar hace mucho. Si, lo sé. Cosas de la escuela, bla, bla, yo tratando de convencer a un amigo de que el nombre del Doctor no es "who" mañana tengo examen de historia, y me torcí el tobillo en educación física, por lo que tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre mi vida mientras me auto compadecía. Además de volverme adicta al asunto del crossover por supuesto. Me he vuelto adicta a los crossovers.**

**Pero sin más, al fic. Edito esto a la carrera por lo que si hay algún error es debido a eso.**

**Disclaimer: Si Doctor Who me perteneciera seria rica y no estaría escribiendo esto, sino fangirleando con la serie en vivo y en directo, haciendo que Amy deje de querer violar al Doctor, que aprecie más a Rory, y probablemente buscaría a Freya (AKA: Martha) para decirle: ¿Qué se siente que el Doctor prefiera a Rose? Sin ánimos de ser cruel. .w. Solo es mi humor que me hace querer trolear a Martha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Zwei y Shakespeare.<p>

Variable constante probable. En el mundo y en la línea del tiempo establecida se pueden trazar una serie de hechos, al introducirse la variable constante probable la línea entera se reescribe, hechos que no sucedieron sucederán, y sucesos que acontecieron serán borrados, existencias enteras son eliminadas. Todo se reescribe y gira alrededor del error conocido como variable constante probable.

Hacía mucho que no percibía el mundo exterior con tanta claridad. Hacía mucho que mi cerebro no procesaba la información como era debido, y dolía, dolía mucho.

Mi último recuerdo claro es el de correr, correr por mi vida mientras huía de los Daleks, esos malditos Daleks. Después de aquello solo recuerdo el dolor, las descargas cada vez más fuertes debajo de mi piel, mi voz gritando, suplicando por una ayuda que jamás llego.

Antes de eso tenía una vida, tenía padres y hermanos, una familia, tenía paz, un nombre, un sobrenombre. Entonces llego la Guerra del tiempo. Y ahora no tengo no la mitad de lo que tenía entonces.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que estos captaron fue un rostro joven de ojos viejos, antiguos, tanto, que había visto todo cuanto yo en mi encierro solo podía atinar a soñar, percibí al dueño de aquellos ojos sosteniendo mi cuerpo demacrado, dentro del lugar que de inmediato reconocí como una TARDIS. Pregunte aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo se habían limitado a nadar en mi conciencia.

Su respuesta fue simplemente: "Muertos, todos muertos". Dicho con tanta normalidad como si solo hablara del clima. Después todo se volvió negro.

No podía ver nada, pero lo podía sentir todo, todo, cayendo sobre mi como un interminable remolino de confusión. Un par de brazos, llevándome a algún lugar a toda velocidad, el recuerdo de una yo más joven corriendo y riendo con personas que de antaño habían sido mis amigas, por los campos de hierba roja de Gallifrey, ser depositada en alguna clase de cama, la junta del gran consejo de Gallifrey anunciando la Guerra del Tiempo, pasos frenéticos y unas manos apartándome el cabello del rostro, acariciando mis mejillas, la muerte de todos los que conocía, la corrupción avanzando como una enfermedad por cada persona del planeta, la infusión de una sustancia estimulante en mi organismo, los nutrientes mesclados con cafeína y adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas y un último vistazo a mí, infiltrándome en una nave Dalek, y siendo capturada.

Abrí los ojos con estrepito, mis dos corazones latiendo con violencia en mi pecho, mis pulmones sacando aire una y otra vez con violencia.

—No deberías estar viva—. Dijo una voz trémula a mi lado.

Gire la cabeza con dificultad para verle, ojos y cabello castaño, un realmente, realmente genial cabello castaño, vestido con un traje marrón y… ¿Converse blancas? OK, bastante original. Oh, cinismo postraumático.

—Gracias por la oración motivacional encanto—Dije con el sarcasmo acumulado por los años bullendo al exterior. — Deja tu discurso sobre lo probable o improbable de mi estado actual, que ambos sabemos que no irradio vitalidad exactamente. Mejor responde, ¿Quién eres? Y si logro acertar a decir que la Guerra del Tiempo ya termino ¿Cuántos Time Lords supervivientes quedan? Porque por desgracia la expresión de tu cara no dice muchos.

Me observo con una extraña expresión en el rostro, vi una sobra cruzándole el semblante, de inmediato fue como si toda su energía le hubiese sido drenada, su mirada se perdió en algún punto del vacío.

—Dos— soltó de repente.

Parpadee aun sin comprender.

—Dos, quieres decir como ¿Dos millones? —Negó— ¿Dos mil? — Volvió a negar— ¿Doscientos? —Negó una tercera vez— ¿Algún otro número que contenga un dos?

—Dos supervivientes—. Dijo él. —Tú y yo. Soy el Doctor, ¿y tú?

Distinguía las palabras, conocía su significado, su pronunciación y escritura en todas las lenguas posibles, pero era como si me negara a comprenderlas. Dos, solo dos, él y yo. Toda mi familia, amigos, todo lo que conocía se había esfumado, solo un vago recuerdo, y uno que ni siquiera podía evocar. Que NO PODIA evocar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me pregunto con una mueca de preocupación den el rostro.

—No, creo que no—. Dije con un intento de sonrisa que lucio completamente falsa.

Recordaba algunas cosas, conceptos espacio temporales básicos, como volar una TARDIS, el nombre de mis padres, de mis amigos, Gallifrey, retazos de memoria, solo pedazos incompletos de un todo.

—Oh problemas de memoria, ya veo. —Dijo con ese gesto preocupado que parecía marcarse en sus facciones—. Los Daleks han hecho tanto contigo, tu propia mente rechaza todo lo que no sea indispensable por miedo a que te vuelva loca, lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¿Al menos recuerdas tu propio nombre?

Rebusque en mi memoria, por más que lo intente, aparte de mi sobrenombre nada más salía, todo era un susurro inaudible.

—Mi nombre, mi nombre propio no lo recuerdo. Solían decirme el Jaque Mate, la jugada final, la movida ganadora. —Dije recitando de algo de mi escasa memoria. — Pero dime Zwei por el momento, siempre me incómodo que me dijeran Jaque Mate. Y además ese es… era, el nombre de mi hermana. —Sonrió.

—Zwei, lindo nombre, bienvenida a la última TARDIS. —Dijo con un amago de sonrisa que me indico que no sabía si era buena idea o no sonreír. Sonreí en lugar de él.

—Vaya, estoy en la última TARDIS, debe ser un honor. Todo el tiempo y el espacio a tu entera disposición, nunca debes aburrirte.

—Nunca dejo de correr—. Respondió por fin sonriendo a plenitud.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deje escapar una risa, una risa corta y rasposa, con el típico eco de los que no suelen reír con frecuencia, incluso a mis oídos sonó más como un extraño arranque de tos, extraña y hueca. Me pregunte si así sería de ahora en adelante, que el mismo sonido de mi risa me resultase tan ajeno. De repente toda energía la energía que milagrosamente había logrado reunir se desvaneció. Solo sentí cansancio, deje caer mi cabeza contra la almohada y mire al techo.

Finalmente comprendí el significado de lo que el Doctor dijo, no había más Time Lords, el planeta que había sido mi hogar y todo lo que yo alguna vez conocí había desaparecido, mis amigos y mi familia por igual. Jamás volvería a ver los soles gemelos, no correría por las praderas de hierba roja, no vería nunca más a la gente que amaba. Nunca lo haría. Sentí mis ojos escocer.

El Doctor se golpeó la cara con una mano mientras rápidamente adoptaba un gesto de disculpa.

—Como pude no darme cuenta, en tu estado deberías por lo menos dormir antes de entablar una conversación. —Rebusco algo en sus bolsillos antes de sacar una jeringa de uno de ellos.

Me encogí todo lo que pude sin moverme de mi lugar.

— ¿No sería más fácil inducirme el sueño telepáticamente?—. Pregunte con voz temblorosa.

—A penas y acabas de despertar de un coma inducido, no creo que sea buena idea meterme en tu cabeza, podrías enloquecer. — Susurro mientras preparaba mi brazo antes de introducir la jeringa y doparme.

— ¿Qué te dice que no estoy loca ya?

—Un loco siempre reconoce a otro loco. —Murmuro distraídamente mientras dejaba la jeringa sentada en una mesita de noche junto a la cama y se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera. —Solté sin darme cuenta. — No quiero quedarme sola aquí, ¿podrías solo… quedarte hasta que me duerma?

Sonrió de una manera que no logre descifrar.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo antes de emprender su camino hacia mí y sentarse sobre la cama a mi lado. Sentí un ligero calor en las mejillas.

—Debe ser grandioso. —Solté. —Viajar a placer por el tiempo y el espacio quiero decir. Tanto que ver, tantos lugares, tantas épocas, ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo.

—No es como si nunca hubieras viajado. Debe haber habido alguna ocasión—. Dijo en un intento de animarme.

Negué.

—Apenas y acababa de salir de la academia cuando la guerra estallo. No tuve oportunidad de viajar. Ni un solo viaje. —Comente con los primeros efectos del sueño cayendo sobre mí.

—Pues eso se acabó. —Dijo el observándome con su más grande sonrisa hasta ahora. — Porque no te daré un viaje, ni dos. Te dejare observar todo el tiempo y el espacio, la cascada medusa y los anillos de Akhaten y te permitiré observar desde el inicio del universo hasta su final, te dejare observarlo todo; cada momento impreso en la historia y te hare vivir las más emocionantes aventuras. Todo para ti.

—Eres demasiado bondadoso—Murmure ya al borde de la inconciencia. —Demasiado, y me gusta, no sé qué tan bueno sea eso…

Finalmente, me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Desperté con el sonido de puertas cerrándose, un murmullo apagado me llego desde algún lugar de la TARDIS, me pare lo mejor que mi estado de recién despertada, anteriormente dopada, recién sacada de un coma y de las torturas de los Daleks me permitió. Finalmente parada pude apreciar que aparentemente el lugar donde había estado durmiendo era su habitación, no la debía usar mucho, porque una fina capa de polvo cubría gran parte del escaso amueblado. Tome una vista panorámica del lugar, una cama- bastante cómoda, por cierto- una mesita de noche, un pequeño sofá, algunas pilas de libros acomodadas aquí y allá y un armario pegado a la pared. Caí en cuenta de que había esto durmiendo con camiseta que debía pertenecerle. Era bastante cómoda, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi estado físico era una verdadera mierda me di cuenta de que tenía que buscar algo que me quedara más a la medida.<p>

Toque las paredes de la TARDIS y pensé en lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Si algo amaba especialmente de las TARDIS era su control telepático. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un enorme guardarropa se extendió frente a mí, ropas de todas las épocas y lugares del universo.

Bendita sea la conexión telepática de la TARDIS.

Empecé a recorrer los largos pasillos del lugar, buscando algo que llamara mi atención. Entonces caí en cuenta, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que me gustaba, ni siquiera tenía muy en claro quién era yo. Tenía un gran sarcasmo, eso era obvio, pero, ¿Era bromista? ¿Era irritable? ¿Era seria? ¿Quién era?

Lo más probable es que durante mi estadía con los Daleks me hubiese regenerado. Después de todo, ni siquiera puedo recordar cual es el color de mis ojos.

Me observe en un espejo cercano, realmente, la imagen que me devolvió la mirada no era precisamente un encanto. El cabello me caía lacio y desordenado hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y su tono negro profundo solo remarcaba mí ya bastante pálida piel. Al menos podía afirmar que me gustaban los ojos, de un color pardo, y bastante en contraste con el resto de la paleta de colores que suponía mi imagen. No estaba para llorar, lo admito, pero realmente necesitaba un pequeño cambio.

Tome un par de tijeras que me quedaron "oportunamente" cercanas, y comencé a cortarlo, me gustaba el largo, lo único que hacía falta era emparejarlo y peinarlo para evitar que pareciera un nido de gaviotas. Un corte ahí, otro allá, un poco de ayuda del bendito cepillo y finalmente lucia aceptable, aunque el fleco seguía insistiendo en caerse sobre mi cara, a falta de algo mejor decidí sujetarlo para atrás con un pasador. Volví a observar el espejo, ahora la imagen era mucho mejor.

Una vez solucionado ese problema volví al punto inicial. Pasee mi mirada por todo el lugar, vestidos, tenis, pantaloncillos, zapatillas, blusas, convers, trajes, impulsadores turbo atómicos de Calipso 7 y…oh, eso estaba mucho mejor, un par de botas negras con correas se pasaban frente a mí, lo suficientemente altas para no dejarme enana y lo sufrientemente bajas para no dejar a mis piernas bajo tortura medieval y permitirme correr. Era un avance. Me puse las botas, bastante cómodas por cierto y llegándome justo sobre la altura de la rodilla. Di mi visto bueno y seguí buscando algo que usar. Blusas, prefiero pasar de ellas por ahora, pantalones de mezclilla, me conviene pasar de ellos, pantaloncillos…no. Eso dejaba solo vestidos y overoles. La idea no me agradaba del todo, pero considerando que iba a estar viajando en el tiempo y espacio con el Doctor considere que un vestido nunca pasaba de moda. Decidí encaminarme a susodicha sección. Debí a pasarme un buen rato ahí buscando algo que me agradase, pero finalmente lo halle, un vestido negro con un curioso diseño de cortes a la altura de los omoplatos, cómodo y cayendo de forma graciosa unos quince centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Algo faltaba, recorrí con la mirada los estantes sobre mi cabeza, mi mirada capto una bufanda azul TARDIS, sonreí, me puse la bufanda y me dispuse a salir a los paneles de control.

Vacío, algo no me cuadro. Recordé haber escuchado voces después de despertarme, pero ahora no había nadie además de yo en la nave. Salí de la nave…y me maldije por haber pasado semejante cantidad de tiempo buscando algo que ponerme… La Tierra, aproximadamente el siglo quince o dieciséis. Bufe, probablemente el sujeto en cuestión se cansó de esperar a que despertara y decidió salir a pasear por su cuenta.

No me quedaba de otra más que buscar al Doctor. Observe a mí alrededor, la gente caminando de aquí para allá metida en sus propios asuntos, los comerciantes metidos en sus cuentas mientras esperaban a la siguiente persona a dejar sin dinero. Me percate de una joven muchacha que intentaba venderles flores a las personas que caminaban por la vía. Sonreí, había encontrado a la persona correcta.

—Oye, ¿De casualidad has visto a un hombre pasar por aquí? —Pregunte acercándome a ella— Es alto, castaño, flacucho y con un rostro extremadamente expresivo.

Me observo con una expresión rara en el rostro.

—Sí, creo haber visto al hombre del que me habla señorita, se fue hace rato con una mujer de color, probablemente han ido a ver Trabajos de Amor Perdidos, el señor Shakespeare lo presenta esta noche en el teatro Globe.

Algo extraño se removió en mi interior. Por alguna razón la idea de que el Doctor me hubiese dejado para ir a ver una comedia romántica Shakesperiana con alguien que nunca me menciono me irrito interiormente en sobremanera.

—Disculpe señorita, si me permite preguntar, ese hombre ¿Es su padre? —Pregunto la chica con tono inseguro.

Reí interiormente.

—Va a desear serlo, te lo aseguro.

Tome la bolsa de dinero de uno de los comerciantes al cual el alcohol le había pasado la cuenta. Y le di unas monedas a la chica. Al parecer hoy vería una comedia Shakesperiana.

Camine hacia el teatro con energía renovada, durante el camino metí mano a las bolsas de dinero de unas cuantas personas, no era algo verdaderamente correcto, pero yo necesitaba más el dinero que ellos. Mi risa interior creció al darme cuenta de que, cuando me viera, el Doctor se llevaría una gran sorpresa, y eso era lo yo que quería.

Llegue rápidamente al teatro Globo, y entre aún más rápido, no requirió de mucho más que una sonrisa y un escabullimiento rápido. Y ahí estaba yo, poco tiempo después de recobrar mi libertad y mi conciencia, en el siglo dieciséis, viendo en vivo una obra de Shakespeare. Que giros más curiosos toca la vida a veces.

Avance entre el gentío en búsqueda de cierta cabellera castaña, pero con todo el revuelo de gente resultaba hasta ligeramente imposible ver siquiera a los actores, en especial si tenías mi altura, no era fácil, no, de verdad que no lo era, y eso era aún más irritante.

Me tomo quince minutos, tres patadas que dejaron sin posibilidad de tener hijos a unos idiotas, seis empujones, y dos huidas por la paz pero, finalmente, observe el perfil del Doctor. Me escabullí entre las personas a mí alrededor hasta llegar a su lado, lo tome de su gabardina, lo voltee con brusquedad y le plante senda bofetada en su lindo rostro.

Emitió un exagerado quejido de dolor.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me abofeteas? —Prácticamente exclamo ofendido.

—Uno, porque siempre quise hacer eso, dos, porque queda muy bien en un teatro en el siglo dieciséis, y tres, por dejarme en la TARDIS inconsciente mientras te ibas con tu amiguita a ver Shakespeare.

— ¡Estabas inconsciente, en tu estado debías dormir lo más posible, no quise despertarte! Y además, ¿De dónde en este siglo sacaste esa ropa? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

La escena en si me resulto bastante graciosa, y más con la mujer que lo acompañaba observándonos con un extraño gesto en su rostro, pareciera que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas. Tuve que contener mi carcajada.

—Vestidor en la TARDIS. Y solo porque ese sueño en verdad me hiso bien te lo dejare pasar. —Le dije con mi propio ceño fruncido.

— ¿Hay un vestidor femenino en la TARDIS? Nunca lo había visto. Pero me gusta tu bufanda, las bufandas son brillantes, un retazo de tela larga, lo suficientemente capaz de brindar calor y ser cómodas y confortables al mismo tiempo, un invento brillante. —Divago con una mirada distraída mientras tocaba la tela de la bufanda.

—Esto, ¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa aquí? —Dijo la mujer que acompañaba al Doctor.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerla, y no habíamos intercambiado ni una palabra, pero decidí que no me agradaba. Y no pienso que pueda hacer mucho para cambiarlo.

—Oh, como pudo pasárseme por alto— Exclamo el Doctor dándose un golpe en la cabeza. —Zwei, esta es Martha Jones, Martha esta es Zwei.

Observe a la tal Martha que me miraba con una expresión de esas que me era difícil comprender.

— ¿Ella también viaja contigo? —Pregunto con esa expresión de sorpresa disgustante grabado en sus ojos. El Doctor asintió. — ¿Es humana?

—Oh, por supuesto que no. —Respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. — Cien por ciento Time Lady, dos corazones, casi trescientos años, ADN de triple hélice y con capacidad de doce regeneraciones. ¿A qué mola?

Observo al Doctor con el mismo gesto aun en el rostro.

—Dijiste que eras el último.

—Y lo soy—. Dijo él. — El ultimo Time Lord, técnicamente ella es una…Time Lady.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho—. Reclamo ella.

—Eh…—. Empezó a divagar nervioso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miro a otro lado.

Y me percaté de que la obra de teatro había terminado hacia un rato.

— ¡Miren eso! —Exclamó él. —La obra termino y nos perdimos a Shakespeare. Yo digo que vallamos a verlo, ustedes no, okey vamos. —Dijo a toda velocidad antes de partir rápidamente hacia algún lado.

Dirigí una mirada a Martha antes de seguir al Doctor. Hasta ahora no había hecho nada que hiciera que me desagradara en verdad, pero seguía sin poder entender por completo la forma en que miro al Doctor cuando supo de mí. No había ni ira, ni ninguna emoción en especial, era más como una extraña mescla de irritación, desilusión, y algo más que no sabía identificar. Decidí que sería objeto de mi estudio personal hasta que lograra identificarlo con claridad.

Después de un par de preguntas encontramos el lugar donde Shakespeare se encontraba; una confortable posada no muy lejos del teatro. Y con ayuda del papel psíquico del Doctor nos costó muchos menos problemas aun entrar al lugar y hallar al dramaturgo. Llegamos a la habitación del susodicho; al Doctor apenas y había empezado a hablar cuando este se levantó y empezó a reclamarle a gritos a la casera por habernos dejado entrar.

Por supuesto el Doctor saco su papel psíquico, pero al parecer no hacia efecto con ese hombre. Curioso, realmente curioso.

—Es brillante no se los dije. —Dijo voz baja.

Asentí, cualquier persona capaz de ver un papel psíquico y no ver nada sin siquiera esforzarse se merecía mis respetos.

El Doctor siguió hablando con el dramaturgo, emocionado como niño en dulcería. Y yo me dedique a observar los escritos sobre la mesa, de cualquier manera nadie me hacía caso, era demasiado baja para ellos. Pero de inmediato reconocí la obra frente a mí, Trabajos de Amor Ganados, la secuela fantasma. De acuerdo, esto era mucho más interesante que gestos faciales confusos. Las hojas estaban regadas aquí y ahí pero solo una mirada me dijo que la obra estaba casi terminada. Recordé vagamente al autor diciendo algo sobre presentar esta obra mañana. Si bien la mayor parte del trabajo estaba hecho el final aún no estaba escrito, me extraño que semejante escritor cometiera el error de decidir presentar una obra que ni siquiera estaba terminada aun.

En eso estaba cundo un hombre gordinflón aprecio en el umbral de la habitación. Tenía la cara roja de ira y parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. No pude más que caminar discretamente al otro lado de la habitación y esconderme en la espalda del Doctor mientras el gordito avanzaba hasta William.

Empezó a gritarle a Willy algo sobre que debía entregarle la obra antes de presentarla y que esa obra nunca se presentaría mañana. No preste mucha atención. Una joven observaba todo desde las sombras, no sé si solo soy yo, pero si un dramaturgo de renombre comete ese error en la producción de una obra que quiere que llegue a oídos de la reina y hay una joven sospechosa y no humana, según mi percepción, observando todo, bueno, creo que es obvio que algo tiene que ver con todo esto.

El gordito salió por la puerta y me encargue de seguirlo con cuidado de no ser descubierta. La chica de antes prácticamente salto sobre el mientras este salía de la posada. La chica se alejó por un lado y el gordito por otro, claro, a veces me pregunto, o me preguntaba, porque estas cosas nunca pueden ser sencillas.

Todavía estaba decidiendo a quien seguir cuando el gordito empezó a atragantarse y soltar agua por la garganta, como si se ahogara. Y entonces se sujetó el pecho y callo de lleno sobre la acera. Corrí hacia el sin dudarlo. El diagnóstico fue simple, agua en los pulmones, y seguido de un infarto. No tenía sentido. El Doctor apareció a mi lado, su diagnóstico fue el mismo. Martha intento levantarse e informar el diagnostico pero el Doctor la detuvo.

—No, si se los dices lo tacharan de brujería.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Pregunto ella.

—Brujería. —Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Decidimos quedarnos hasta resolver lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Terminamos rentando una habitación. Yo había hurtado suficiente dinero como para rentar tres pero en cuanto el Doctor me vio el dinero me dijo que lo devolviera o lo tirara en algún lado. Termine guardándolo por si acaso. Al final el Doctor termino queriendo haber aceptado mi dinero. Solo había una cama.

Como es obvio Martha protesto. Yo en cambio me acomode felizmente junto al Doctor a tiempo para ver a una sonrojada Martha cediendo y acomodándose en el lado contrario.

Entonces comprendí la expresión de su rostro. Estaba enamorada.

Sentí una punzada de lastima por ella, en cierto modo la comprendía. Los humanos son muy complejos en ocasiones. Y en ese aspecto el Doctor se parecía mucho a ellos, al menos eso era algo que comprendí de el en el escaso tiempo que tengo de conocerle. Observe su rostro desde donde estaba, sabía que él no estaba durmiendo, lo sabía muy bien, pero verlo así era incluso surrealista, tranquilo; cuando yo sabía que él era algo mucho más grandioso por dentro, cuando abre los ojos y muestra al mundo exterior todas esas maravillas de las que es capaz. Me sentía segura junto a él. Eso es nuevo. Sentirse segura. Y creo que me gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? :D –Suena el grillo al fondo- Se agradece la emoción… Como sea, si quieres que el Doctor aparezca en tu puerta y te invite a ir con el deja un review o da signos de vida al menos… Hazlo… Hazlo o me encargare de que jamás vuelvas a verle un solo cabello è.é.<strong>


End file.
